


Bedtime Stories

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, babinette, be sure to brush teeth after reading to avoid cavities, ml summer 2k17, tom and sabine origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: Tom tells Marinette a series of bedtime stories about how he and Sabine met and fell in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnRavensWing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnRavensWing/gifts).



> So, when I got the email with my assignment for this I was on a bus coming from class, and it wasn't fair that I was in public because I had to internalize all my squealing. Like, I could not have been matched with a more perfect prompt because I have so much love for these two. Tom and Sabine are goals like if I ever get married I really hope that I'm like them with my husband. They're just so pure and in love!  
> I made this a lot longer than it needed to be, but I really love these two, I have a lot of feelings about them, and they're lowkey my favorite couple. Like, everyone else can do whatever, but these two got me in deep.  
> Hopefully you enjoy this! Tooth rotting fluff is my specialty, so you're welcome. I picture Marinette to be around 3-4 years old in this, and I'm basing my timing on canon because in Timebreaker, they celebrate their 20th wedding anniversary, and if we consider Marinette to be 14-15, that means they were married for about 5 years or so before they had her, and I imagine they took a few years to get acquainted before getting married, so that's where this all comes in.

Bedtime Stories

Becoming a father was one of Tom Dupain’s proudest moments, holding his little girl in his arms and watching her grow and learn under the watchful guidance of him and his loving wife. Marinette was an adventurous and inquisitive little girl full of passion, boasting a forward drive that often got her what she wanted. The highlight of Tom’s day was the time he spent feeding her imagination with daring sword fights in which the princess always slayed the evil dragon to save her beloved father until she tuckered out, and he carried her up to bed.

“Alright, my little warrior princess. I think we have time for one bedtime story tonight,” He announced as he tucked her in. “What will it be?”

“How did you and mommy meet?” She asked, those long, fluttery lashes blinking tiredly, though her eyes shone with that natural curiosity that often got her in trouble. Tom smiled fondly, thinking back ten years to the day in question.

“Well, it’s a long story, but if you can stay awake, I’ll tell you.” He gave her a playful wink, and she hugged her stuffed cat closer in anticipation.

“I first laid eyes on your mother ten years ago. That’s this many.” He held up both sets of fingers for emphasis. “Back then your papa had just graduated high school, and he was struggling to find a path to take in life. So he picked up a job at a bakery where he met a brilliant young business major who used the shop as an opportunity to study how a successful business was run, and you’ll be surprised to know that we didn’t exactly hit it off right away…”

x x x

“So, what’s your name?” Tom asked, leaning against the display in an attempt to look impressive as the young woman restocked it with cookies. She stayed quiet as she focused on her task, just as she had been all morning, but he was determined to break through her shell. “The name’s Thomas, but you can call me Tom if you like.”

“Great,” She said curtly, straightening up and carrying the pan back to the prep table and gesturing to several more pastries that needed stocking. “Tom, will you put this cake in the display?”

“Right.” He nodded, lips pressing into a firm line.

Their workplace relationship stayed cordial at best, strictly professional, which made no difference to Tom as he was quite the ladies’ man, and Sabine quickly got her fill of watching nauseating flirtation attempts with just about every young girl that walked through the doors.

They worked together manning the shop while the baker did his work in the back, and after a couple months, Tom finally made a little headway with Sabine one afternoon when the baker stepped out to attend a birthday party for his niece. It was a quiet afternoon, most of the lunch rush having swung through already, and Tom was busy sweeping up front when he heard a loud shriek from the back. He dropped the broom and rushed around the counter to find Sabine blanched and staring at the floor in horror.

“Are you okay?” He asked, glancing down at the cake on the ground. He cupped a hand over his mouth. “Is that the cake for the charity auction?”

“He’s going to kill me!” She squealed, covering her face with her hands, and Tom glanced around the prep area, biting his lip.

“Maybe not,” He said, pursing his lips in contemplation.

“The auction is tomorrow afternoon! Mr. Dufour isn’t coming back until tomorrow morning. There’s no way he’ll be able to make another one!” She groaned.

“Well, what if _we_ made another one?” He suggested, grabbing a bowl as Sabine’s eyes narrowed.

“I don’t know how to bake a cake, at least not one like this!” She gestured to the one on the floor.

“Well, that’s because you spend all your time up front, but I’ve been watching Mr. Dufour bake for a while now, and I think I could make a passable dupe.” He tapped his chin and eyed the ingredients on the shelf.

“Baking isn’t something you can pick up just from watching! You need to follow the recipe exactly,” She scoffed, folding her arms disapprovingly over her chest as she watched him work.

“Oh, shall we call Mr. Dufour right now and tell him you ruined his cake then?” He cocked a brow, and she shifted her weight to the side and mumbled a grumpy ‘no’ under her breath. “Then grab some eggs from the fridge and help me.”

“This is never going to work,” She declared, setting the carton beside him and watching as he measured out the sugar.

“That’s an awfully strange way to say ‘Thank you for helping me fix my screw up,’” He teased, offering her a playful smile.

“You haven’t fixed it yet, sweetie, and I’m not holding my breath,” She said with a grunt.

“Well, when I do fix it, will you go to dinner with me?” He winked, warranting an eye roll from his coworker.

“ _If_ you fix it, I will _buy_ you dinner,” She conceded. “But if you screw it up royally, I’m blaming the accident on you.”

“Just write down everything that I’m measuring. It’s numbers, you’re good with those,” He countered, and she puffed out her cheeks but didn’t argue as she grabbed a pen and paper. Soon enough, the cake was finished, and they waited with bated breath for it to cool. Tom sliced it carefully and the two pinched off bits to taste.

“Not bad, but not Mr. Dufour’s cake by any means,” Sabine commented. “It’s too dry.”

“How do I fix that?” He groaned, and Sabine pursed her lips in thought before pacing over to the front door. “Where are you going?”

“Up the street, I’ll be right back,” She called over her shoulder. “Mind the shop!”

Tom frowned, but moved around to tend the customers filing in after her. There weren’t that many, but he couldn’t leave the register long enough to start on a second attempt in the back. For a moment, he wondered if she’d abandoned him with intentions to push the blame onto him, but after ten minutes, she raced back through the door.

“Flour,” She said breathlessly. “You used too much flour.”

“Where did you go?” He asked as she took his place at the register.

“To the bakery around the corner. I buy all my baguettes from there, and the baker there knows my face pretty well,” She explained, cashing out the customer in front of her.

“And here I thought you’d left me to hang,” He said with a smirk, and she cast him an unappreciative frown.

“Well, get back to the kitchen. I’ve got it up here,” She ordered, and he offered a mocking salute before treading back to the prep area.

He worked for a bit by himself before Sabine returned to supervise. They stood in silence, the only noise coming from Tom clanking measuring cups and cake pans, and Sabine watched his every move thoughtfully before she finally spoke up.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked, rubbing her arm and glancing down at her shoes.

“What do you mean?” He asked, pouring the batter into a pan and sliding it into the oven.

“You and I don’t talk much, and we don’t even really know each other, so why are you working so hard to help me?” She clarified, eyebrows furrowing guiltily. “I’ve always been kind of cold to you, but you’re being so nice.”

“I like having you around, even if you never talk to me. It’d be a shame if you got fired,” He replied, dusting the flour from his hands and nodding at the dishes. “I’m gonna need those again once this cake comes out.” Sabine didn’t argue as she moved past him to the sink and got to work. A smile curled on his lips as he watched her clean, and after a moment he spoke again, “Why _are_ you always so quiet?”

“Because I don’t have time for distractions,” She mumbled, setting a dish to the side and tossing a drying towel at Tom.

“So, you admit I’m distracting?” He waggled his eyebrows with a smug grin.

“Only because you never shut your mouth,” She retorted, but an undeniable little smile tugged the corners of her lips which was victory enough for Tom.

“I knew you couldn’t resist my charm.” He flexed impressively, but she looked him up and down seemingly unimpressed.

“Your cake is burning,” She said, patting his chest before moving back around to the front, and Tom sniffed the air curiously before racing to the oven and frantically ripping the cake out.

By the end of the day, Tom had baked nearly a dozen cakes, each failing to match the taste and texture of the owner’s by just a small margin. Sabine flipped the sign on the window to closed and paced back to the kitchen where Tom was trying yet another cake. She leaned against the counter and cocked a brow.

“I think you owe me a dinner,” He announced with a sly grin.

“No way,” She gasped, accepting the forkful he offered. “Not exact, but it should work.”

“There’s a quaint little place a few blocks over that has excellent roast duck,” He said, leaning down to meet her gaze triumphantly.

“Not so fast, copycat.” She held up a hand. “You haven’t mastered the frosting yet.”

Tom opened his mouth to counter but closed it again immediately as his eyes widened in realization. Sabine bit back a smile and turned back to the door.

“Thanks for trying anyway. I’ll tell Mr. Dufour what happened tomorrow morning and face the consequences,” She called over her shoulder as Tom stood dejectedly in the kitchen. “Don’t forget to lock up.”

The next morning when Sabine arrived for her shift, Tom was working the register quietly, heavy bags weighing down his eyes, though he kept a smile on his face for each customer. Sabine tried to search his expression, but he wouldn’t look at her head-on, so she took a deep breath and headed for the kitchen, preparing to face the wrath of the old baker.

“Mr. Dufour, there’s something I have to tell- you…” Her voice trailed off as she eyed a perfect replica cake sitting on the counter. The baker in question was busy rolling out dough for another batch of croissants.

“What is it?” He asked without glancing up from his work.

“Um, about your auction cake,” She continued, blinking in confusion. “I, um-”

“Oh, yes, could you box that up for me?” He cut her off, slipping the pan back into the fridge and nodding to the boxes in the corner. “The event coordinator will be here to pick it up soon.”

Sabine glanced back to the front counter where Tom attempted to hide a smile, and she let out a breath of relief. Although she wasn’t sure how he pulled it off, she was grateful that he had, and she boxed the cake more carefully this time and set it aside until it was ready to be picked up. She moved back up front to relieve Tom on the cash register, and he leaned against the counter with a wide grin.

“Dinner?”

“You’re insane,” She chuckled, biting back a smile of her own. “I’ll pick you up.”

x x x

Tom glanced down at the girl sucking her thumb in bed and glanced at the clock.

“That’s enough for tonight,” He declared, standing up with a labored heave.

“Is that the end?” Her tiny eyebrows knitted together on her forehead, and Tom let out a chuckle, ruffling her hair with a large hand.

“For tonight. Maybe I’ll tell you some more tomorrow,” He vowed when she puffed her cheeks out in displeasure.

“Promise?” She said with a pout.

“I promise,” He said, leaning down to kiss her hair. “Good night, sweet girl.”

“Good night, Papa.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

The next night, Marinette raced up the stairs ahead of him early, eager to jump into bed to hear more of her father’s tale. She crawled under her sheets and situated her stuffed animals accordingly before looking up with expectant blue eyes, and Tom suppressed a slight chuckle as he settled himself in the chair across from her bed.

“Okay, my little ray of sunshine, are you all comfy?” He asked, helping her adjust her blanket.

“Yep!” She chirped, leaning back against her pillows and snuggling her favorite plush cat.

“Alright then, where did we leave off?”

x x x

It wasn’t long after the cake duplication incident that Tom took an interest in baking. Most of his time working in the shop was spent observing Mr. Dufour’s technique, and after a week, the seasoned pâtissier took notice of his obvious interest in the craft.

“Thomas, tell me something,” He started one afternoon as he kneaded a glob of bread dough. “What is it you want to do in life?”

“I…don’t know, sir,” He responded, eyebrows creasing together in thought. “I haven’t quite figured it out yet.”

“I think you have.” He gave Tom a knowing look and gestured him closer. “Have you ever baked before?”

“Uh,” He drawled, thinking back to the previous week guiltily. “Not really, no.”

“Well, here’s your chance to learn. You’ve been craning your neck so much to watch me work; I’m surprised you haven’t given yourself whiplash. Now, the most important thing you will ever learn how to make in France is a good baguette.”

Tom helped out a lot in the back from that day on, Mr. Dufour patiently teaching him tricks of the trade while Sabine managed the customers up front. It was in the back of that small boulangerie that Tom finally found something to be passionate about, and the old man was the perfect mentor to help him discover it. One particular afternoon, Tom and Sabine decided to grab coffee at a nearby café on their break, and Tom prattled on about everything he’d learned that day, a routine Sabine had become accustomed to in those days. For once she didn’t complain as he dragged on and on because the light in his eyes was a little endearing and innocent, and she envied him a little.

“Hey, Sabby?” The change in his tone broke her of her trance, and she blinked back to reality.

“I told you not to call me that,” She scolded, taking a sip of her coffee to hide the flush in her cheeks.

“What do you wanna do when you finish school? You’re studying business, right? But what kind of business do you wanna run?” He inquired as he munched on a small coffeecake, tiny crumbs sticking to his upper lip.

“Um, I dunno.” She shrugged, shaking herself a little. “I haven’t thought that far ahead.”

“What? Really? You seem like the type to have it all figured out,” He gaped in disbelief, and she rested her chin on her fist, averting her gaze.

“My parents pushed me to do business. If I can get a degree, I can find work with my uncles back in China,” She explained, tracing the rim of her cup with a small finger.

“That doesn’t sound like something _you_ want to do,” Tom said pointedly, and Sabine pursed her lips. He could tell it was a sore subject, so he shifted gears a little. “Maybe you and I could start a business. Open up a boulangerie of our own.”

“In your dreams, Mr. _Pain_. No way I’d be able to stand running a business with you,” She snorted, but Tom was undeterred.

\--- “Papa!” A disgruntled huff brought him back to the present.

“What, darling?” He blinked in confusion as the little girl in bed scoffed grumpily.

“Mama wouldn’t say that,” She said matter-of-factly, folding her arms over her chest indignantly.

“This is 100% true. Those were her exact words,” He chuckled good-naturedly.

“Nu-uh!”

“Do you want to hear the rest of the story?” He cocked a brow, and she settled back down with a short breath through her nose, mumbling a begrudging affirmation. “Right.”

\--- “Besides,” Sabine continued. “You need a degree to get anywhere in the baking world.”

“I can get a degree,” He said letting out a swift breath as if it were simple.

“You make _that_ happen then maybe we can talk business,” She replied, a hint of a tease in her tone.

“Deal.”

It wasn’t long after that when Tom began looking into schools in the area that could train him professionally in his newfound beloved craft, and soon enough he sent applications to as many schools as he could, waiting with bated breath for a response from any of them. His parents were grateful that he finally found a goal to work toward, and after a few months of agony, replies came in the mail. Several schools politely rejected him, but his faith never faltered one bit until the letter that changed his life arrived, informing him of his acceptance.

“Sabby!” He called excitedly, bursting through the door of the bakery. Sighing, she glanced up at his dopey grin and the letter he was waving in her face. “I got into a school! I’m gonna be a real baker.”

“I’m happy for you, but school is a lot of work,” She remarked, but Tom waved it away.

“She’s right, ya know. Getting in is only half the battle. You’ll have to study hard if you want to be a real pastry chef, Tom,” Mr. Dufour lectured, restocking the baguettes.

“I’m not worried one bit. It’ll be a piece of cake.”

x x x

“And that is enough for tonight,” He announced, and Marinette, who had been leaning forward with wide, giddy eyes, deflated a little.

“Did you two get married after that?” She asked as he stood up.

“Not quite, but that is a story for tomorrow,” He said, giving her a squeaky kiss on the cheek. “Night, sweetheart.”

“Nigh Night, Papa.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next night Tom wound up working late to finish a cake for the mayor’s birthday the next day, so Sabine carried her daughter up to bed instead. Tom mentioned the day before that he’d been telling Marinette about how they met, and as a result, she’d been thinking about it herself the past couple days. They really had come a long way since the beginning, and frankly, Sabine couldn’t have been happier. The little girl tucking in her stuffed animals dutifully was the most precious angel to ever enter their lives, and she wouldn’t have wanted to raise her with anyone else. Tom had such a way with Marinette, even when her stubbornness reared its head, a trait she picked up from her mother as he liked to affectionately point out. Their life was far from perfect, but Sabine wouldn’t have traded it for the world. Not one piece of it.

“Is Papa gonna come tell me a story?” Marinette asked, eyebrows furrowing worriedly.

“Papa has to finish some work tonight, but how about I tell you a story instead, is that okay?” She brushed her fingers through Marinette’s baby soft hair.

“Okay,” Marinette relented.

“What would you like to hear tonight, sweetness?”

“When did you fall in love with Papa?” She tilted her head to the side a little, and Sabine sat back and thought for a moment.

“Well, I loved him for quite some time before I actually realized it, but I think I first recognized my feelings for your father around Christmas after he started school…”

x x x

The holidays were always the busiest time of year in a bakery. Thousands of people rushing in and out, making last minute orders for parties and Christmas dinners, and Sabine barely had time to breathe between customers. Tom had taken to helping Mr. Dufour fulltime in the back leaving all of the customers to her, and despite how exhausted she was, Tom was having the time of his life rolling yule logs. When the bakery finally closed for the day, Sabine hung up her apron with a relieved sigh, rolling her stiff neck around her shoulders.

“Busy day, today, huh?” Tom commented, bringing a curious flush to her cheeks, an occurrence that happened increasingly more often.

“Yeah, I’m exhausted,” She replied, reaching for her coat.

“Wanna unwind and go light-seeing with me?” He offered as they bundled up to face the cold, and Sabine felt uncomfortably warm all of a sudden as if the bakery were a giant oven that just turned up the heat.

“Uh, I dunno. I’ve got a lot of reading to do for school, and it’s pretty cold out…” She said, averting her gaze.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun. Please?” He pleaded once more, and she made the mistake of looking up into those big green eyes of his where all of her stubbornness melted instantly.

“Alright.”

They wandered over to Champs-Elysées where crowds of people cruised slowly, admiring the thousands of lights twinkling in the trees as a few tiny snow flurries floated down to the ground and melted on impact. Neither one said much at first, an oddity for Tom as he usually never stopped talking around her, so she stole a peak up at him to gauge an explanation for his unusual quietness. She found him gazing up at the lights with a content smile and felt her heart skip a beat, so she decided to break the silence herself.

“So, how are you liking your school?” She asked, clearing her throat a little.

“It’s great! I’m learning a lot, and I even surprised Mr. Dufour the other day. He says I have a real knack for baking,” He replied cheerfully, perking up at the opportunity for conversation.

“Wow, that’s really great. I’m happy that you’ve found something you enjoy,” She said, shifting her gaze to the ground.

“Yeah, and you told me it was gonna be tough,” He teased, nudging her with his elbow, and she suppressed a smile. Such unwavering confidence was so innocent, and she sincerely hoped that he would stay that way. She really did hope he would follow his dream all the way through and end up happy. As annoying as he could be, she had grown to like him more than she cared to admit, and she even considered him a friend now more than just a workplace acquaintance.

 “What about you?” He asked, glancing back down at her. “How’s business?”

“It’s…” She pursed her lips and kicked at the ground. “Fine.”

“You never seem too happy about it when I ask. If you don’t like, why are you doing it?” He inquired, seeming genuinely interested. Sabine watched tourists passing as she weighed her answer carefully.

“I don’t know,” She said finally. “It’s what my parents told me I should do, so I did it.”

“Oh.” Tom frowned, and silence fell between them again for a moment. “Well, what would you do, if you could do anything?”

She glanced up at him in surprise, jaw hanging open a little until she scrunched her face in contemplation. She’d never really thought about it before. All her life, she’d just done whatever was put in front of her and never paid too much mind to whether she actually enjoyed it or not. Tom waited patiently for her answer, and after a while, she shrugged.

“I’ve never really thought about it, I guess,” She answered. “My parents had an idea of who they wanted me to be, and I’ve never questioned it.”

“I’m sure you’ll find something someday. I mean, look at me. I never would have thought of baking until you knocked that cake over, so I guess I have you to thank for helping me discover my path.” He smiled sweetly, and she felt her cheeks warm despite the cold bite in the air.

“I don’t mind business, I guess,” She remarked with a shrug. “There’s a lot of things I can do with it. I can have whatever kind of business I want.”

“That’s true,” He conceded. “Well, I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

They walked along quietly for the rest of their time together, or rather, _she_ was quiet, and Tom prattled on like usual about baking. So many thoughts raced through her mind as she contemplated for the first time what she wanted to do with her life, and as she glanced up at the man walking beside her with his easy-going demeanor, she couldn’t help but feel like she’d already found it. Because despite everything, she really believed that Tom cared about her and what she wanted, and she was finding that she cared about him too.

After all, he had saved her job, and he was always excited to see her, even if his constant chatter had irked her in the past. There were times when she looked at him, focused on icing a cake or carefully measuring out flour, and felt her stomach jolt a little in a way she didn’t quite comprehend. Hearing his booming laugh brought a slight flush to her cheeks more regularly, and she found herself looking forward to their afternoon coffee breaks because it was time they spent together. That small twinkle in his eyes whenever he spoke with such enthusiasm sparked something in her chest, and to her surprise, she found that she didn’t mind his long-winded stories so much but actually rather enjoyed them. It took time, and her feelings crept in almost without her realizing, but as she looked at him gazing at the sky in wonder, she realized that she’d fallen for that dopey grin and child-like enthusiasm of his. And from that moment on, she knew that wherever she went in life, she wanted Tom by her side every step of the way.

x x x

Sabine took a deep breath as she centered back on the present, observing Marinette’s half-lidded eyes that barely stayed open. She smooth her hair once more and kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep. It seemed as though she talked too long, but the memory of that night was something she held very dear. It was the night that started to change her life, and seeing the products of that shift, a loving husband, an imaginative and creative daughter, and an increasingly successful business, made her smile a little wider as she made her way down the steps to the bakery where Tom carefully frosted a tall cake.

“Is Marinette asleep?” He asked as Sabine wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and planted a soft kiss on his shoulder.

“Mmhmm,” She replied, resting her head against his back and breathing him in contently. “I told her about the night I fell in love with you.”

“That one’s my favorite,” He said with a whine.

“You still haven’t told her how you fell in love with me,” She pointed out, pinching his stomach playfully.

“I thought it was obvious,” He countered. “I fell in love with you the very moment I met you.”

“I know. I was the one that needed convincing, but I wouldn’t change any of it for the world. Not one second.” Tom set the frosting bag down and turned around to face her, scooping her up to meet her lips gently. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

“Okay, sweetheart, are you ready for the next part of the story?” Tom asked the next night as Sabine tucked her in. Marinette was armed with that favorite cat of hers and an eager smile as her parents settled in and prepared for the last chapter of their tale.

“The baking business is a competitive one in Paris, and for my last project in school, I participated in a competition for the mayor’s official seal as well as a hefty grant to start up my own bakery. Your mother and I had gotten very close during our time in school, and I had a sneaking suspicion that she felt the same way about me that I did about her-”

“He’s a liar. He had no idea,” Sabine corrected, giving him a playful glare.

“Regardless, I determined that I wanted to impress her, so I decided to tell her how I felt after the competition, preferably after I won.”

x x x

Tom spent weeks slaving away in the kitchen in an attempt to perfect his recipe. Croissants were a staple in Paris, and Parisians were very particular about them. Second to baguettes, croissants were a determining factor for which boulangeries citizens frequented, and Tom had yet to master the perfect flake. Hours of his time went into rolling, layering, and shaping the dough for the texture that everyone adored, but something about each variation still left him wanting. He became so lost in his work, that he didn’t realize when Sabine arrived and stood in the doorway of his kitchen.

“Still baking croissants?” Her voice startled him a little, but he recovered and plastered on a smile. “There’s something I have to tell you…”

“Sabby! Good, you’re here; can you try this and tell me what you think?” He picked up a plate of possibilities and presented one to her. She nibbled off a piece and chewed it thoughtfully for a moment.

“It’s good,” She said finally, and Tom slumped.

“Just good?” He sighed, placing the plate back on the counter and moving back to finish rolling the dough on his next batch. “It needs to be outstanding. Best croissant you ever tasted.”

“Tom, you’re a very skilled baker. You’ve worked really hard in school; I’m sure you’ll do fine,” Sabine encouraged, placing a hand on his arm.

“I have to do better than fine. I want to win. I _have_ to win,” He said, shaking his head, and sticking the pan back in the fridge.

“There are other ways to start up a business, Tom. I can help you-”

“I wanna do it on my own.” He cut her off with a determined frown, and Sabine eyed him for a moment before nodding.

“Okay. I’m rooting for you,” She said with a small smile, stepping aside as he returned to his mixer.

For him, it was a chance to test his skill and see if he truly had what it takes to be a baker, something that Sabine understood well and, therefore, gave him space to achieve it. This competition was important to him, and he was important to her, so she’d do everything to support him no matter what. Whether he won or lost, she’d be by his side, and by the end of it, she’d finally confess her feelings.

After all, it would probably be one of the last times she ever saw him, and she wanted him to know how she felt. She eyed the plane ticket stuck to her mirror with a pensive frown. Now that she had her business degree, her parents were making arrangements for her in China. In a few months, she’d have a much different life, and the thought of it made her stomach churn. She’d learned to love life in Paris. It’s where she’d grown up for most of her life, and to her, it was home. _He_ was home, and the past couple years spent with him were some of her fondest memories. Memories she wasn’t quite ready to let go of yet because she felt like they had so many more to make, but not much could be done. Their flight was scheduled for the day after the competition, not that she could bring herself to tell him. It would only worry him more, and he needed all of his focus.

So she visited Tom often in the days leading up to the competition, watching, tasting, and critiquing croissant after croissant until he finally settled on his best. As he skimmed through his notes anxiously, Sabine moved around and placed a hand over his, brushing flour from his cheek.

“You’ve done your best, and your best is amazing. You’re going to do great tomorrow, and no matter what happens, I’ll be right there cheering you on, okay?” She cupped his face with a warm smile that he returned with equal emotion.

“Thanks, Sab. For everything. I know I’ve been crazy the past few months, but I really want to do well. You’ve been really patient, and I appreciate that,” He said, leaning into her touch.

“You’re my best friend, Tom, and I know this is important to you,” She murmured, and he leaned down to press his forehead to hers.

“It’s not the only thing important to me, ya know,” He breathed, eyes full of a warmth that made her chest tighten. His head tilted ever-so-slightly, and Sabine held her breath as their eyelids drooped and lips inched closer in time, but the sound of footsteps approaching forced them apart as if they’d both been shocked.

“Tommy! Have you seen my- oh!” Mrs. Dupain came around the corner, stopping short when she observed their close proximity. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt!”

“It’s fine, Ma,” Tom sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I was actually just leaving,” Sabine said, grabbing her bag off the chair and nodding politely to Mrs. Dupain. “Lovely to see you. Good luck tomorrow, Tom.”

“Hey, Sabine!” He called, holding up a hand as if to stop her, and she froze in the doorway, heart pounding a mile a minute in her chest. “Let’s get lunch this week. Maybe on Saturday?”

“Uh, sure. Sounds great,” She replied with a pained smile before rushing out.

She cupped a hand over her mouth as she walked, wincing against the stinging in her eyes. Of course she suspected that Tom had feelings for her, but the reality of it only made things harder. Tomorrow was her last day in France, and leaving him was going to kill her.

Neither one slept very well that night. Tom was too giddy and nerve-wracked about his competition and the almost-kiss with the girl of his dreams, and Sabine spent a better portion of the night quietly and unsuccessfully fighting back tears. The judging would take place at noon, and Tom got up early to prepare his entry. His mind wandered to Sabine often as he waited for the dough to chill between turns, and thinking of how close their lips came to meeting made his heart flutter. He’d win the competition for sure then he’d tell Sabine how he felt, they’d get married, open up a shop together, start a family, and live happily ever after.

Tom boxed up his entries and followed his classmates to set up and wait for the judges to make their rounds. He glanced around and noticed Mr. Dufour and Sabine standing across the room and offered them a wide grin. Sabine waved, returning the smile, though something about it seemed off. He didn’t have time to survey her as the mayor approached with the panel to sample his creations.

“Mmm, excellent work, Mr. Dupain,” He complimented, and Tom perked up.

“Thank you very much, sir.” Tom nodded politely as the panel moved on. He shot a thumbs up to Sabine who clasped her hands together over her heart proudly.

While the judges deliberated, Tom made his way across the room to meet up with Mr. Dufour and Sabine. Having them there meant the world, and he shook hands with his mentor who congratulated him for coming so far. Sabine remained quiet, unable to bring herself to meet his gaze head-on, even when he scooped her up into a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” He breathed, and she felt her stomach flip with guilt.

“I told you I’d be there to support you. We’re just lucky Mr. Dufour had an in with one of your professors,” She squeaked as he squeezed her tighter. “Tom, I really can’t breathe.”

“Sorry.” He released her immediately, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish wince.

“How do you think you did?” She asked.

“The mayor seemed to like them, so we’ll see…” He shrugged.

“Having the mayor’s stamp of approval will certainly help kick start your business, but it’s also important that you know how to maintain it. People will have high expectations if the mayor endorses you, so you’ll need a plan, Thomas,” Mr. Dufour advised. Tom glanced back at Sabine, who shifted her gaze to his hands on hers.

“I’ve got one,” He assured him as the judging panel reappeared. “Gotta go. I’ll see you both after.”

“There were many outstanding entries today, and choosing my favorite proved quite difficult,” The mayor started as the contestants lined up. “But a winner must be named, so, excelling in taste, texture, and presentation, it is my honor to announce my full endorsement to Mr. Thomas Dupain. Congratulations, Thomas, and thank you to all of our participants. You’ve all done exceptional work.”

Tom’s jaw hung slack for a moment before he stepped forward to shake the mayor’s hand and accept the plaque. The world seemed to move in slow motion as several judges, teachers, and classmates passed by offering their congratulations. He’d actually won, and for a while, everything seemed surreal. It wasn’t until the news actually sank in that he began frantically searching for one person with that wide grin of his.

“Tom!” He spun around to see her racing up as the crowd around him thinned. He held out his arms to catch her embrace, but to his surprise, she jumped at the last second and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to meet hers for a brief, sweet moment. “You did it! You won!” He stared at her dumbstruck, and she felt her cheeks flush when she realized what she’d done.

“I love you.” The words spilled out of his mouth before he could think.

“You- oh, okay, um,” Sabine stammered, cheeks flushing.

“Is that okay?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “It’s perfect, and…I love you too, but-”

“That’s great!” He cheered, lifting her up off the ground and crushing his lips to hers once more, and Sabine savored it while she could, but he needed to know the truth. “Sabine, let’s open a boulangerie together. You and me, what do you say, huh?”

“Tom, I’d love to, but I-”

“You’re so good with business stuff, and I can do all the baking. It’ll be perfect!” He sighed, nuzzling her nose with his own.

“Tom!” She shouted in exasperation, and he finally focused back on her. “I have to tell you something.”

“What is it, my love?” He cooed, planting several more kisses on her cheek.

“I’m leaving France tomorrow,” She said, letting out a deep breath.

“Where are you going?” He asked, caressing her cheek delicately.

“China.”

“Oh, when will you be back?” She averted her gaze, and he sobered a little. “Sabine-”

“I don’t think I’m coming back, Tom,” She said quietly.

“What?” His face fell. “No, you can’t leave! We just…We just confessed our love, and I don’t want you to leave.”

“I don’t have a choice,” She croaked, biting her lip to hide how it quivered.

“Then I’ll come with you.”

“No.” She shook her head. “Tom, you’re an amazing baker, and you belong here in Paris.”

“I belong with _you_.”

“I wish there was something I could do, but I already have a job in China.” She stared dejectedly at her hands on his chest.

“Well, quit.”

“I can’t.” She shook her head once more and glanced at her watch. “I have to go. I’m proud of you, and I know you worked really hard for this. For what it’s worth, I’m really glad I got the chance to know you.”

In a matter of minutes his world had erupted with such light and life only to be shattered in an instant. This wasn’t how he pictured things at all, and the gaping hole in his heart had already begun to set in as he watched Sabine walk through the doors and out of his life. It was as if a piece of him had gone with her and left a bleeding wound in its place. That pain lasted for several months as he continued his apprenticeship with Mr. Dufour, and somehow, the passion he once had for creating had fizzled out. His eyes kept wandering to the front counter where a new cashier had taken Sabine’s place, and that bakery felt much different to Tom now. The air was no longer light and welcoming, but often times felt suffocating and heavy which didn’t go unnoticed by the old baker watching over him.

“It’s not the same, is it?” Mr. Dufour remarked one afternoon as Tom gazed at the front counter with a distant expression.

“I miss her,” He murmured, shoulders slumping.

“I found myself in a similar situation many years ago when my wife passed away,” Mr. Dufour said, retrieving a few loaves of bread from the oven with the wooden peel. “I lost my desire to work for a long time, and even now, some days are still hard.” He turned to Tom and gave him a stern frown. “You can guarantee that if she was still alive that nothing, not even a continent, would stop me from being with her.”

“I don’t know what to do! She told me to stay here,” Tom said defeatedly. “I know she’d want me to follow my dreams, but _she’s_ part of those dreams.”

“For goodness sakes, boy,” Mr. Dufour groaned.

“Um, excuse me,” The small girl from the front register interrupted quietly, shrinking a little when they turned their attention toward her. “A letter just got dropped off for you, Mr. Dupain.”

Tom’s eyebrows knitted together curiously as he accepted it, and upon reading the address, he ripped it open eagerly.

_My Dearest, Tom,_

_How is your apprenticeship going? I am overseeing my uncle’s business here in China, and frankly, I couldn’t be more bored. I miss you terribly every day. China is even more crowded than France, and even though I’m surrounded by family, I couldn’t feel more alone. I thought that after several months things would get easier, but I still think about you all the time. So I thought maybe we could write letters to keep in touch, but even as I sit here to write this, I become even more homesick for you. I would give anything for a macaron right about now or to be able to see the Eiffel Tower again. I hope you are doing well. Please write back soon! I long for something of you here._

_Love,_

_Sabby_

 

“If I were you,” Mr. Dufour started. “I’d take that address and go after her.”

It took him a while to find a flight, but within a week, he found himself in a foreign land with nothing but a suitcase and a letter, searching desperately for the woman who changed his life by knocking a cake onto the floor. Without Sabine, he never would have known how much he loved baking, and without her, none of it even really mattered to him. And so long as she still loved him, he was going to find a way to be with her even if it meant abandoning his life in Paris. Even if it meant he’d never bake anything again.

Several kind natives eventually pointed him in the right direction, and he found himself outside a large office building. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the receptionist and held up a picture of him and Sabine that his mother had taken outside the bakery.

“Sabine Cheng,” He said hopefully, and the woman looked him up and down curiously for a moment before reaching for the phone and rattling off something he didn’t understand into the other end. After a brief conversation, she hung up and pointed Tom to the small sitting area across the room. “Uh, thank you?”

He sat down awkwardly, shifting his eyes around the room to all of the other clients trying their best not to stare. After several minutes of waiting, Sabine burst through the doors with a stunned expression, blinking several times to make sure she wasn’t imagining it.

“Tom, what on earth are you doing here?” She gasped, meeting him halfway in the lobby. She took his wrist and dragged him back to her office then faced him with a scolding frown. “Have you lost your mind?”

“Yes.”

“Tom, I can’t go back with you.”

“I know,” He said with a shrug, and Sabine rubbed her temples. “I’ll move here.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that. You can’t open a bakery here like in Paris. I don’t want you to give up your dream for me.” She took his hands pleadingly.

“Sabine, _you’re_ my dream, and I know that I’m yours,” He replied, leaning down to press his forehead against hers. “I just want to be with the woman I love.”

“Tom…” He silenced her with a soft kiss, and a good bit of her will ebbed. “I want to be with you too, but not like this. Not here. We both know we belong in Paris.”

“So, what are we gonna do?” He asked, and Sabine contemplated it for a moment.

“The only thing we can do,” She said, pressing her lips into a firm line.

“What’s that?”

“Run.” She let out a breathy laugh.

“As in-?” He cocked a brow.

“Take me back to Paris. I’m running away,” She whispered, stretching up to touch her lips to his. “I’ll meet you at the airport tonight.”

“Are you sure?” He raised his eyebrows and searched her expression.

“It’s better to ask for forgiveness than permission. I’ll deal with the consequences later,” She assured him.

“Sabine-”

“Go find us tickets,” She ordered, swatting him with the file in her hands.

“Right.” Tom nodded, grabbing his suitcase and sweeping her up for one last kiss before rushing out.

That night, Sabine packed a small suitcase and wrote a letter to her parents. It was the craziest thing she’d ever done, but Tom was worth it in her eyes. Work in China was bleak and unsatisfying, and if they stayed there, neither of them would be truly happy. She only hoped her parents wouldn’t be too hurt by her decision, but for once in her life, she had a clear picture of what _she_ wanted, and it was a bakery in Paris with Tom.

“You’re leaving.” She jumped at the sound of her mother’s voice in the doorway behind her. Sabine spun around guiltily, shrinking like a dog being scolded for tearing up a shoe.

“Mother, I-”

“It’s okay.” She cut her off, holding up a hand. “You’re unhappy here, I can see it.”

“This is the first thing that I’ve ever wanted, Mother.” Sabine grimaced, stepping into her mother’s embrace. “I want to be with Tom.”

“I know,” She replied, breathing her in deeply. “And you should be with him.” Sabine pulled back to see her sad smile as she brushed away a tear from her daughter’s cheek. Her eyes were filled with understanding, and Sabine wiped an arm across her face. “Go. I’ll handle your father.”

“Thank you,” Sabine croaked, collecting her bags and walking away from her old life toward her one and only dream. It was the hardest decision she’d ever made, but she never regretted it.

Upon returning to Paris, she and Tom were married, and Sabine helped him start up their very own boulangerie. They had a rocky start, and things weren’t always perfect, but they had each other which made the bad times more bearable, and soon enough, they found a steady routine that got them on their feet. Looking back, neither of them could have ever imagined that they would have ended up together this way, but life often had other plans. And such was the story of the baker and the business woman that had all started with a cake.

x x x

“What happened next?” Marinette asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Well, they got lots of good business, and eventually had a crazy little girl,” Tom teased, tickling her belly and prompting a series of high-pitch shrieks and squeals.

“And they’re living happily ever after,” Sabine added, leaning over to peck her husband’s cheek.

"I wanna marry someone like Papa one day," Marinette declared, and Sabine and Tom chuckled in amusement.

"You're going to meet so many people in your life, sweetie, and one day you're going to find someone who makes you want to be better. Who will support you no matter what, a partner who will help you bear your burdens against all odds, who will be your best friend and who will love you despite all of your faults. And that is the person you should marry," Sabine explained, smoothing her hair. "But you've got quite a few years before that happens."

"And don't you dare rush them," Tom said, pinching her cheeks with a playful glare.

“Can you tell the story again again?” Marinette requested, bouncing excitedly.

“Maybe tomorrow night, sweetie. It’s well past your bedtime,” Tom said, kissing her hair.

“Promise?” She pouted, and her parents pulled her into a warm embrace.

“Promise. Now get some sleep.” Sabine tucked her in again as Tom clicked off the light.

“Good night, little princess.”

“Good night, Mama and Papa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaa~ Hopefully you liked it! I got a little carried away, and I wanted to write so much more, but I think it turned out really cute, and I'm happy with what I have.  
> I like the idea of them helping each other discover what they want in life then coming together and sharing it with each other. I couldn't stop smiling like a dork while writing this because I really love them.  
> I've hidden a few puns in this one as well cause honestly their whole family is a pun. (if you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm sure you can google it) But Dufour means "from the oven" which I thought was clever for a baker. Sabine's "Mr. Pain" comment in the second chapter is a three-way pun because it's a play on his last name, it also means bread (as she was partially teasing his baking obsession), and she was also calling him an actual pain in her neck.  
> I hope I satisfied your craving for Tom/Sabine, OnRavensWing, and I agree that the world needs more of them because they're adorable as heck.  
> For everyone else reading, be sure to check out the other entries to this exchange. Also follow miraculousexchange and check out the Rare Pair exchange they hosted a couple months ago (that I also wrote for). Hopefully I'll see you guys in the future! ^^


End file.
